The Girls in Tokyo
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: For one weekend, the girls of class A, chaperoned by Midnight, go to Tokyo. There, they get to hang out with familiar faces, talk secrets, enjoy the city, and eat good food. As always with anything involving class A, not everything is fun and games. But these girls can make it through anything. Fun fact: Midnight was originally planned to be class 1-A's homeroom teacher. Enjoy!


It took exactly one minute for Ashido and Hagakure to convince Aizawa to talk to Principal Nezu about letting them go to Tokyo for the weekend. They had blank smiles on their faces as they destroyed the presentation they spent five hours on. They had assumed their homeroom teacher would be against it since they were on the bottom of their grades but the moment they mentioned getting away from Mineta, Aizawa called the Principal.

"He said yes," Aizawa told them, "but only if you have a chaperone."

The girls looked at the other teachers in the lounge before barrelling towards Midnight. "Sensei! Will you come on our girls' trip?"

Midnight crossed her legs, spun around in her swivel chair without letting a single drop of coffee spill from her mug. She raised her eye mask above her head. "I usually have plans on my weekends but for once, my schedule is clear. However, I'm not going to tag along if there isn't anything in it for me."

"They're kids," All Might muttered, "what do you want them to do?"

Ashido and Hagakure got into a two-person huddle, whispering amongst themselves on what their pitch should be. Creating a presentation to convince Aizawa was ten times harder than this task since Midnight was a lot more transparent. They had more trouble trying to persuade Yaoyorozu to agree on joining them for the weekend.

"You'll get to see us as kids!" Ashido shouted. Even Present Mic was shocked. "Passionate kids!"

"Kids that have fun shopping and karaoke!" Hagakure added.

"You'll see our youthful passion!" they cried out together.

Midnight slammed her mug down on the table but the beverage barely made a splash. She stood up straight like she just took down fifty villains on her own and was now standing triumphantly over their motionless bodies. "I'm in!"

The girls threw up their arms. "Yay!"

"That convinced you?!" the other teachers blanched.

At six AM on Saturday, the girls of class A woke up and went out to meet their teacher at the front door. They didn't tell any of the guys that they would be leaving since they didn't want any of them to try and join them. One of Midnight's handsome followers was waiting for them in a van to drive them to the train station and he greeted each of the girls with a scarlet rose.

As for Midnight, this was the first time they saw her in her civilian clothes. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail, was wearing slim fit beige chinos, and a cotton, short-sleeve button-up shirt. It was rare to see one of their teachers in normal clothes, until they got right up to her and saw that her belt was actually a couple of leather whips, they almost didn't recognize her.

"The whips are just in case," the hero explained. "I _am_ supposed to be protecting you this weekend."

Everyone tossed their bags into the trunk and climbed into the van. Midnight slid into the passenger seat and made sure they all had their seatbelts on. They were already getting excited about this trip that they completely ignored their grogginess of having to wake up early and were giddily bouncing up and down.

"Midnight-sensei," said Uraraka, leaning forward. "Thank you for agreeing to take us to Tokyo."

Their teacher raised a manicured finger and winked at the girls. "First, not problem. Second, outside of school, I'm not your sensei. Third, outside of my hero costume, I'm not Midnight. So please, just call me Kayama-san for the duration of this trip." She then turned back around. "My Mistress works too."

"I think we'll stick with Kayama-san," Uraraka chuckled.

"I kind of want to try calling her Mistress though, ribbit," Tsuyu confessed.

"Tsu-chan!"

They were dropped off at the station, got their tickets, and got into their train. Kayama, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou took one booth while Uraraka, Tsuyu, Ashido, and Hagakure sat in the one across from them. They all took out their breakfast bento boxes as they talked about what they were going to do first. Karaoke in Shinjuku, shopping in Shibuya, or arcades in Ikebukuro.

"Yaomomo!" Ashido called. "You've been to Tokyo! What do you think?"

Yaoyorozu jumped in her seat, so distracted with watching the scenery pass. "Huh?"

"You okay?" asked Jirou. "You seem preoccupied."

Yaoyorozu fidgeted a little in her seat, feeling each of them looking at her except for Kayama who had fallen asleep. Every time she looked through the train car, she kept thinking she saw her mother sitting somewhere, waiting to scold her daughter for going out instead of studying. Her mother wouldn't even let her go to festivals!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood," said Yaoyorozu. "To be honest, I've never been to Tokyo without my mother." She looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to those memories. "We usually went to socialite dinner parties and weddings. I don't think I've ever been there for fun. Sorry I can't be of much help."

The others should've expected this. If Yaoyorozu had gone somewhere, that meant it was probably fancy and way out of their price range.

"You don't have to apologize for that, ribbit," Tsuyu smiled.

"Yeah, it means you get to experience it for the first time with us!" Uraraka added.

They designated Hagakure as their leader for the day since she was the only one who was actually from Tokyo. They then passed the rest of the time playing card games and talking about what they were most excited to experience. They also took turns taking naps, leaning into one another's shoulders. Yaoyorozu also created neck pillows for everyone for extra comfort. It wasn't long until they pulled into Minato station.

The city was everything they had expected and more. Tall commercial buildings, giant screens playing the news and advertisements, crowds of hundreds bustling about, and loud. The combination of idle chatter, cars driving by, and music playing from storefronts was enough to give hearing-sensitive Jirou a headache.

"Is that the Skytree?!" Uraraka shouted, pointing at a tower in the distance.

"Ohhhhh!" Ashido and Hagakure gasped.

"That's… Tokyo Tower," said Yaoyorozu. "The Skytree is in the Sumida district, not Minato."

Kayama shook her head with a defeated sigh. "You girls are strong but not very smart, huh."

The ones that had mixed up the towers were in the bottom half of the class. To be reminded of that fact caused them to hang their heads in shame. Well, except for Ashido who just laughed about it and still took a selfie with the structure in the background.

"Hagakure, why were you surprised?" asked Jirou. "Aren't you from here?"

"Tokyo is huge!" Hagakure stated defensively. "Plus, I'm from Shinjuku!"

They decided that the first thing they should do was check into their inn which was actually close by. As soon as they dropped off their things into their large room, they went back out, not wanting to waste any daylight. So they started wandering through the streets, headed towards Tokyo Tower so that they could see a sky-high view of the city.

Kayama couldn't help laughing as the girls took turns through a narrow space between people, trying to get a good look through the observation deck. They kept pointing at random buildings and cheerfully exclaiming that that was where they should go next even though they had no idea what was actually there. Instead, they made up stories about what they thought was there.

"Mid—er—Kayama-san," said Uraraka, "is there any place you want to go?"

Their teacher took a moment to think about it. "How about… Aqua Park Shinagawa? It opens in just a half hour."

The group agreed that an aquarium sounded like a good idea. They chatted about their favorite marine animals while heading there. Tsuyu wondered if frogs counted and the others said that they did. As soon as Uraraka mentioned sea otters, Hagakure and Ashido were on board with that as well. Jirou apparently really liked penguins while Yaoyorozu admired the intelligence of dolphins. When they asked Kayama, she brought up octopus. No one wanted to know why the R-rated hero chose that.

Inside the aquarium, the girls were treated to an underwater experience in the aquatube. On all sides, they were surrounded by dark blue water and sea life. They watched as a stingray floated right over their heads and a school of fluorescent fish passed by their faces.

"Hey look at this starfish stuck to the glass!" Ashido remarked. She suddenly splayed out her limbs in all directions. "Someone take my picture!"

"Oh cool, I think I see eels down there," Jirou pointed out.

Hagakure was pointing excitedly at some rocks. "Guys! I think there's a shark hiding there!"

"I don't think they'd have a predatory shark in this particular exhibit," said Yaoyorozu.

The next area they went to was completely dark except for glowing tubes popping out from the ceiling to the floor. Inside were a bunch of floating jellyfish. They looked like little fairy lights floating up from the forest floor in a fantasy setting. So of course, the girls had to take as many pictures as they could there. Doing victory poses, smiling widely, and taking group photos.

"An octopus!" Kayama gasped, steam coming out of her nostrils as she rushed towards a small window where said cephalopod was squirming around. The suction cups on its tentacles slowly slid across the glass as if it was waving to the visitors. "Just imagines what those eight tentacles can do…" None of the girls liked how the window fogged up as their teacher breathed.

"Kayama-san," said Yaoyorozu, "this is a family establishment."

Hagakure took a picture of the creature and sent it to Shouji with the caption, _"We found your cousin."_

"Shouji-kun has Snapchat, ribbit?" Tsuyu inquired.

"I got him to download it," Hagakure giggled. "So I can send him stuff like this."

They went to the dolphin show which would be showing later but they wanted to get front row seats. Well, some of them did. Jirou wasn't excited by the prospect of being in the splash zone so as soon as the disposable ponchos were handed out, she put it on immediately. Before long, the entire stadium had filled up.

The lights dimmed and the audience became quiet. The girls heard some giggling children whispering to their parents about the fins sticking out from the surface. Suddenly, from above, a circle of water started falling down, hitting the pool and causing four dolphins to breach in perfect symmetry.

"Whoa!" Ashido gasped, eyes sparkling.

Hagakure was already clapping. "They're so coordinated!"

The falling water was lit up to display images. Flowers and fireworks and birds diving down garnering an entire wave of oohs and ahs. Yet it didn't detract anyone's attention from the dolphins jumping around and spitting water up into the air. Their trainers sometimes brought the sea mammals up close to give kisses to the audience members. Uraraka even got one on her cheek.

"You both look so cute together!" Hagakure squealed, showing off the photo she took.

"Oh, I want a kiss too!" Ashido whined, reaching out.

Kayama pulled the student back. "You heard the trainers, keep your arms out of the pool."

After the show, they went outdoors to check out the penguin exhibit during feeding time. They got some caramel popcorn to snack on themselves. At some point, Ashido challenged the girls to see who could catch the most kernels with just their mouth. Tsuyu ended up winning the game easily by shooting her long, sticky tongue to get every single corn even when it wasn't thrown at her.

"Damn it," said Ashido, "I didn't expect you two to be so good at."

Tsuyu licked her lips. "Can I have more?"

"At this point, we're just feeding you," Jirou chuckled.

Their final stop was the gift shop and the girls were playing in the stuffed animal section. Kayama watched as they hugged random animals and made them play with one another. Unfortunately, their chaperone did not allow them to bring back anything bigger than their own bodies. So Hagakure had to put the life-sized dolphin back on the top shelf.

"Hey," Jirou tapped Yaoyorozu's shoulder.

The taller girl turned away from the rack of t-shirts and her nose suddenly bopped against the button nose of a polar bear. "Oh, Jirou-san! It's adorable!"

"Right?" Jirou grinned. "It's like a tiny puppy!"

Tsuyu was having a staring contest with a spotted seal, reminded of her on-the-field work experience with Captain Selkie. She pictured it with the face of the maritime hero, trying to be cute. Well, in Tsuyu's case, she really did think the pro hero was cute. Her froggy cheeks took on a pinkish tinge.

"So cute…"

Uraraka found a pink sweater that said in English, "I got a dolphin kiss!" in blue inside of a sequined heart. She purchased it immediately along with a dolphin strap for her phone. Then she put it on and posed for the other girls who said that it looked great on her.

Ashido was holding a stuffed great white shark and she started chasing Hagakure through the store while humming the _Jaws_ theme. Little kids separated from their mother's hands and pretending to be mighty creatures of the seas. They came to a stop when Kayama cracked one of her whips but when they looked up at her, they saw that she was holding a massive killer whale under one arm.

"Bow to your Mistress!" the heroine bellowed, laughing maniacally.

"Oh no!" Hagakure giggled. "Everyone run!"

"The Mistress will eat us!" Ashido laughed.

The kids let out thrilled screams as they scrambled through the aisles in the opposite direction. Their reign of terror was put to a stop when they knocked over a display of snow globes that came crashing down. The mothers apologized but it was Kayama who had to give the manager her credit card to pay for the damage. She was also scolded along with the rest of the children, sitting on their knees, full of remorse.

Unfortunately, the group was told to exit the shop as soon as they could. So they got their souvenirs and left under the strict gaze of management.

"I've never been kicked out of a place before," said Kayama before pausing. "Actually, yes I have. But you girls are too young for this story."

"Sensei…"

The group decided to get lunch and Hagakure immediately made a suggestion for Ippudo Roppongi. A cheap place with some of the best Japanese food in the entire district. So they got in a bus, made it there in thirty minutes, and were surprised by how easily they got in and seated onto a round table. They realized that the servers all had their attention drawn to Kayama though, perhaps that was why.

"I've always wanted to come here," Hagakure explained. "High value and low prices!"

Uraraka almost swooned when she looked at the menu. "This is my dream restaurant!"

They got grilled pork bowls and each ordered their own kind of noodles. One slurp and they were all letting out happy sighs. In seconds, Yaoyorozu finished her ramen and asked to get one of everything her friends had gotten. She had tried to replace the inventory at the gift shop but only got halfway before she had to leave. But it left her extremely hungry so the others watched as the bowls piled on.

"My poor wallet," Kayama whimpered.

"Sen—Kayama-san," said Yaoyorozu, "You don't have to worry. I originally agreed to pay for most of this trip."

Kayama pulled the younger girl into a hug while sobbing. "You're such a good student!"

After they finished eating, they decided to take a train to Harajuku in Shibuya to do some shopping. As expected, Takeshita Street was completely packed with people. It seemed impossible to enter past the colorful arch with a decorative figure of a vibrant bouquet of flowers made entirely out of multi-colored balloons. But they linked hands and melded into the crowd, trying their best to meander through the masses, until they stopped at a clothing shop where they tried to regain their breath.

"That was more exhausting than hero training," Ashido joked.

"I imagine this is what Black Friday in America is like," Jirou muttered.

When they looked up, they let out a collective gasp upon seeing the rows of clothes in front of them. Cute dresses, cool jackets, jeans that actually had pockets, and various accessories. Before they even got the chance to do some browsing, they saw three familiar faces over the racks of blouses and cardigans. With another gasp and some laughter, the girls cheerfully waved at their schoolmates.

Kendo and Shiozaki had decided to take Pony on a shopping trip to Harajuku to show her around and help her to improve her Japanese. Since they weren't going to be out for more than a day, they didn't need someone watching over them. They did have to promise to alert the school as soon as possible if something happened.

The girls went around giving hugs to one another. They were tentative with Shiozaki since the thorns on her hair were not exactly fun to touch. But that still didn't stop them from giving her the tightest squeeze they could.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendo asked.

"We wanted to ask you guys that," Yaoyorozu laughed.

Pony raised up a hand, "We're here on shopping trip to better Japanese!" She pointed at a polo shirt, "Shots!"

"Close," said Shiozaki, giving her classmate a side hug. "Your pronunciation is getting much better."

Since the girls were there, Ashido suggested putting on their own little fashion show. They moved to the back of the store after scouring through the aisles, gathering various garments that they thought looked good. With their laughter filling up the store, they each took a different changing room and pulled the red curtain closed before coming out in new clothes. Kayama acted as their announcer.

Uraraka stepped out first with a big smile. She put a hand to her hips and showed off her good side, then her other good side, they were all good sides. And the others, poking their heads out of their individual rooms, applauded their friend as she posed.

"Here we have Uraraka Ochaco sporting a crop top jersey sweatshirt and pink denim pants," said Kayama. "Isn't she adorable?"

The girls came out one by one, ranging from cute to cool to sexy outfits. The way Kayama narrated as they sashayed to the store's music really made it feel like they were professional models on the runway. They checked themselves out in the mirror before trying on some other clothes, getting excited advice from one another and twirling around to show off.

Jirou looked at the gold embroidering on the back of her top. "I'm really feeling this bomber jacket."

"It looks amazing on you," said Yaoyorozu. "I definitely think you should buy it."

"That scarlet dress is gorgeous too," Kendo told the other girl.

Yaoyorozu turned around, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. "Think so? I feel like it might be too… revealing."

"I say we buy it!" said Hagakure. "I bet all the guys will pass out the moment they see you in it!"

Ashido looked at the price tag of the ripped jeans she really liked and turned pale, inhaling sharply through her teeth. So she took some quick pictures of all the clothes she wanted, intending on getting Yaoyorozu to create them later. Either that, or send them to her grandmother to make them if her classmate was too straightlaced to do that.

"Mina-chan," said Tsuyu, "I'm sure Momo-chan will buy them for you if you want, ribbit."

"Besides, as aspiring heroes, we mustn't rob this store of opportunities to make profit," Shiozaki nodded.

"Hey, don't read my mind!" Ashido pouted. "Besides, they're robbing _us_ with these prices."

After everyone got what they wanted, they were each holding giant bags practically overflowing with sleeves and legs. Tsuyu got some adorable froggy leggings, Hagakure kept caressing her silk peach blouse, and Pony was happy with the glittery barrettes that she got. Somehow, someway, Kayama managed to find a skimpy leather bikini hidden away in all the cute clothes. Even the cashier was shocked when she slammed it down onto the counter.

The classes separated, saying they'll see each other at school on Monday. Unfortunately, they could still see each other despite saying goodbye because they were unable to push through the crowd of people. So they kept repeating their farewells and kept their waving on loop until they finally vanished.

"Ack!" Hagakure screamed. "My new scarf isn't in my bag!"

Jirou appeared with bruises on her face. "It got entangled in my legs."

They decided they should end the day by going to Akihabara in the Chiyoda district. As soon as they got there, they were overwhelmed by the various colorful billboards and signs. Ashido and Hagakure immediately tried dragging them to the manga store. Yaoyorozu was fascinated by the new high-tech computers in the window. And Uraraka nearly passed out when she saw the prices.

As they were trying to figure out where they should go to first, Jirou was abruptly pushed from behind. If it weren't for Tsuyu grabbing her with her tongue, she would've face planted again. They turned around to see a walking tower of seemingly random electronics and mechanical equipment. Peeking out from the side of it all was a familiar oil-ridden face.

"Oh?" Hatsume grinned. "It's the class A girls and Midnight-sensei!"

Uraraka let out a gasp. "Hatsume? You're in Tokyo too?"

"And why do you look dirtier than usual?" asked Ashido.

"And why do I keep falling?" Jirou groaned.

Hatsume's smile never faltered as she slowly lowered everything that she had in her arms. Then she crossed her arms, placed them on top of the pile, and leaned forward. "Yup! I came here because Power Loader-sensei didn't have the parts I wanted in stock and I couldn't wait for them to be shipped so I decided to come here myself! Also, I actually came here last night but spent the following twelve hours building a new baby to help me transport all of this equipment," she slapped the pile, "back to school!"

"You stayed overnight?" Kayama gasped. "Hatsume, you can't do that!"

"I know, Power Loader-sensei already yelled at me over the phone about it!" Hatsume laughed.

The girls couldn't help thinking that their tech-wiz of a schoolmate was just a little too carefree for her own good. But so long as she was enjoying herself and not harming anyone, then it should be okay. Although, judging from the burn marks and dark bags under her eyes, it was clear that she was a danger to herself.

"You should probably go home," Yaoyorozu suggested.

"And get some sleep," Jirou added.

" _And_ take a bath," Ashido muttered.

"I will," said Hatsume. "But I just remembered that I saw some danger back at that alley!" Everyone tensed up, wondering if it was a villain attack. "I was going to go search for help when I bumped into you guys! I'm sure some lowlife thugs would be no match for the notorious class A!"

"Notorious?" Uraraka mumbled.

They thought about Bakugou getting muzzled at the sports festival and Midoriya literally breaking his bones. Then there were the other guys, Todoroki freezing out his own friends, Tokoyami going berserk at the summer camp, and Mineta in general. It was no surprise that their class had become infamous in their own school.

"Forget that," Yaoyorozu snapped, "Hatsume-san, where's the danger?"

They were directed to an alleyway where they saw five guys, each fairly tall and bulky, huddled in a tight circle. They were either already graduated or at least third-years in high school. Inside the circle was two girls, maybe in middle school, one quivering behind the other who had her arms spread out to either side, shielding her.

The U.A. students could feel their blood boiling at the sight as they watched with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. If it weren't for the fact that they had a pro hero with them, they might've jumped in without a second thought. They still wanted to do that.

"Sensei," Tsuyu whispered, "can we be the ones to take care of this, ribbit?"

Kayama was getting ready to undo the top buttons of her shirt but she paused then. "You girls _do_ have your provisional licenses and you're all strong." She took a step back, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against one of the buildings. "Okay, you have my permission to do what you want. Just don't cause too much damage to your surroundings or kill them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ashido took the lead, stomping her feet to get their attention. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

One of the guys, hair in a pompadour style that added at least ten centimeters to his height, glared back at them. Hands in his pockets, back hunched, and legs apart, he sauntered up to the girls. "What? You ladies have a problem with us?"

Ashido still had to strain her neck to look up at him but her frown didn't falter. Three of the other guys walked up too, trying to be as intimidating as possible. The fifth kept watch of their victims but he also seemed to be pondering something.

One of the guys grabbed Yaoyorozu's wrist. "Hey, this one's hot! I'd love—!"

Without warning, a loud electric crackling rang through the alley and the guy let out a high-pitched scream, causing the other guys to jump back. The dark alleyway lit up in bright blue sparks for just a moment and they realized that Yaoyorozu was holding a taser in her free hand. Yaoyorozu stopped when he started frothing at the mouth and then passed out.

"I just created it," Yaoyorozu explained, "and I accidentally put it on high."

Pompadour guy turned back to Ashido but saw Jirou standing in her place. Two earphone jacks shot into his eyeballs and he started shrieking just one long syllable as he fell to his knees, covering his face. The trembling, electrocuted guy plopped to the ground beside him, looking like he was having a seizure.

One of the guys reacted by throwing a punch at Tsuyu. But she jumped while standing up, shooting high into the sky and sticking to the side of the wall on all fours. Uraraka had been standing behind her and she absorbed the blow with her palm, grabbed him by the shoulder, pivoted around, and slammed his face into the brick wall behind her. She pressed down on his face and pinned his arm in between his shoulder blades.

"Ochaco-chan," said Tsuyu, "you're amazing, ribbit."

"It's all thanks to Gunhead's training," Uraraka grinned.

"Wait!" said the guy that was with the middle school girls. "I remember now! They're from U.A.!"

The other remaining guy stumbled backwards, eyes wide. "Crap, let's get out of here!"

The last two took off in opposite directions, trying to save themselves. Tsuyu hopped down, more concerned with the girls than with capturing them. Yaoyorozu also went over, wanting to make sure they were unharmed and not traumatized by this event.

"You're not getting away!" Ashido kicked off her shoes and socks, running after one of them by using non-corrosive acid to accelerate her pace, cutting through the air like a knife. She halted in front of him and swung around, backhanding his face and knocking him out instantly. He didn't even see it coming.

The last one thought he was going to get away scot-free since no one was pursuing him. So Kayama watched with a satisfied smile as he ran throat-first, into an outstretched invisible arm. He gagged and practically flipped onto the concrete but Kayama grabbed him by the collar before his skull impacted the ground.

Hagakure rolled her sleeve back down. "Now that's what I call a victory!"

"We're sorry!" the guy Uraraka was pinning down pleaded. "Please don't call the cops on us."

Pompadour guy was still rubbing his red and watering eyes, his hands practically drenched in his own tears. But he was cackling like he had just won a big battle. "Let them do it! My dad's the Minister of Justice! I'll sue all of you for—!"

Jirou stomped on his side, her boots leaving a print on his shirt. "Kamikawa Yoko's the current Minister of Justice and she's a woman, you moron."

Hagakure let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought he was serious."

"Tooru-chan," said Tsuyu, "you should really study harder."

Kayama had called the police earlier and they arrived not long after they had tied up the boys. While the pro hero explained what happened to the officers and signed some autographs, the girls were making sure the victims were okay. It seemed like they were both aiming for U.A. after they graduate. It turned out that they had been influenced by watching the Sports Festival.

"Can we have your autographs?" one of them asked.

The other noticed Hatsume nearby. "Oh, you too! I want to go into the support department and it's so cool you made it so far!"

They were all at least little flustered to know that they had fans. Uraraka was gushed over because they thought she was amazing for lasting so long against someone as strong as Bakugou. Ashido was feeding her ego since she didn't get any nominations for the work experience since all the attention was off her. The others were just happy to take a photo with the two girls.

"We hope to see you at U.A. next year," said Yaoyorozu.

Hagakure gave them a thumbs-up even though no one could see it. "Work and study hard!"

Kayama congratulated the students on a job well done. Once they waved Hatsume off in her taxi and saw the girls home safely, they went to get dinner back in Minato. On their way back, Kayama explained that the harassers would probably get off with a warning since they were still minors and the victims didn't plan on pressing charges.

"Unfortunate," Jirou sighed.

"But I guess it can't be helped, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "Let's just hope we scared them from doing stupid things in the future."

After they got Korean barbecue for dinner, grateful that they didn't have to share the delectable beef and chicken and pork with the guys, they decided to end the night with karaoke. The city at night was even more breathtaking than the day. Every storefront was alight with neon signs and flickering bulbs shining brilliantly in the dimness of the dusk.

"Excuse me."

Yaoyorozu took a step back, almost stepping onto a small woman. "Oh, I'm so sor—eh? Recovery Girl?!"

"Well, if it isn't Class A and Kayama," Recovery Girl smiled up at them.

The others pursed their lips as they stared at the tiny old woman. She was wearing a tight purple dress with no sleeves, along with matching heels, a purse, and lipstick. They weren't accustomed to seeing her out of her nurse uniform and visor but this was much too jarring of a change. The only reason they could tell it was her was her hair bun and expression.

"Shuzenji-san!" Kayama greeted. "Are you here to do your weekly scouting?"

"Scouting?" the girls repeated.

Recovery Girl nodded. "Every week I go on the prowl for nice gentlemen or ladies…" They waited with bated breath, simultaneously curious and dreading what would come out of her mouth next because of the image it could possibly produce. "To play poker with." They all sighed with relief. "Strip poker."

"You do you, Recovery Girl," said Ashido.

"If that's what makes you happy," Uraraka nodded.

"We will support you, ribbit," Tsuyu stated.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh. "That was joke. But you did a good job at handling that situation maturely."

They watched their school nurse take off like the breeze before heading into the karaoke place. Almost immediately, Ashido, Hagakure, and Uraraka monopolized the song book and selected a bunch to sing. They set the lights on strobe and started singing the biggest hits of Japan while the others danced and hummed along. At some point, Kayama took the microphone and started belting out Beyoncé's "Run the World (Girls)" with the more excitable girls screaming "Girls!" whenever that part came.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jirou.

Yaoyorozu sipped on the chrysanthemum tea they ordered. "What do you mean?"

"You seemed reluctant to join in the fun," said Jirou. "Are you getting into this girls weekend now?"

The other girl was surprised by the concern but then she smiled and nodded. "Mm, it's a lot of fun."

"Momo-chan, Kyouka-chan," Tsuyu called. When they looked up, she held out two microphones to them. "You're the only ones who haven't sung yet so we picked out a song for all of us to sing together, ribbit. That is, if you want to, ribbit."

"I don't mind," said Jirou. "But only if you do it with us, Yaoyorozu."

Yaoyorozu nodded, taking the other mic. "Since we're all doing it together."

"Ahem," Ashido cleared her throat just as the Spice Girls came on. In a thick, Japanese accent, "Tell me what you want, what you really, really want~!" The others joined in one by one. They were pumping their fists, jumping up and down, and pretty much screaming it at the top of their lungs. Even being in a soundproof room, their voices could be heard outside the door by the workers. They were exhausted by the time they finished, slumping over the seats.

"Jirou-san, you sang it in perfect English!" Hagakure remarked.

"It's my best subject," Jirou chuckled. "Mostly because a lot of my favorite songs are in English."

"Teach me your ways, master!" Uraraka pleaded.

They sang a couple more songs before their time slot ran out. So they went back to their hotel, took a bath, and returned to their room. But Kayama wasn't about to let them go to sleep just yet. When they tried, she cracked her whip and caused them all to sit up straight as a board. Mostly out of fright.

"The night is still young, ladies!" Kayama shouted. She was in her black silk pajamas as she laid down in her futon and hugged a pillow to her chest to keep her up. "Let's talk secrets, scandals, and sex. Any of you girls got a crush on a boy in your class?"

"K—Kayama-san!" Yaoyorozu yelped.

Ashido raised her hand. "Well I don't know about everyone else but Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari are my top choices!"

"You just named the ikemen squad," Hagakure pointed out.

"Ikemen squad?" the others repeated.

"Wrong!" Ashido buzzed, crossing her arms into an X shape. "I didn't include Iida. I mean, there's nothing wrong with him, he's just a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes. The other four are so much more exciting and fun!"

Ashido magically produced a blue binder from inside her futon labeled "The Pros and Cons of a Boy" and placed it down in the middle of their circle. She opened it to the first page and they saw that she actually rated each of the guys in their class and listed what was attractive about them. For Todoroki, a lot was a pro: cool, hot, smart, and strong.

"I can't argue with that," said Hagakure. "What do you think Yaomomo?"

"Eh?" Yaoyorozu looked up, pink on her cheeks. "W—Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you guys have the most chemistry together."

"Th—That's not true! I just admire his heroic qualities!" Then there was a pause. "Well, Todoroki-kun has trouble reading the mood at times and takes things a little too literally. B—But just because I notice these things doesn't mean I l—l—like him!"

Jirou, not wanting to see her friend turn any more into a tomato, quickly turned the page of the binder to Bakugou. Everyone could understand exactly why the line, "What he lacks in personality, he makes up for in looks, smarts, and strength" was written under his face. Once again, it wasn't something anyone could really refute.

"Come to think of it," said Uraraka, "he does have a pretty face."

"Right?!" Ashido nodded.

"Too bad he can't express things in a nicer way," Jirou chuckled. "Though I guess that wouldn't make him Bakugou."

The next page was Kirishima. All it said in the pro section was that he was a perfect ball of sunshine. And all it said in the con section was that he was probably already in love with Bakugou but just didn't know it yet himself. The girls couldn't help saying that Ashido had gotten his character down before moving on to Kaminari.

"What do you mean 'already in love with me'?!" Jirou snapped, cherry red.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," said Hagakure.

"The way you tease him and he supports you regardless of it," Ashido explained, "and how embarrassed you get in his presence."

"I don't like that idiot whatsoever! Just turn the page!"

They already talked about Iida so they skipped over him and onto Midoriya. Automatically, the girls looked over at Uraraka to see what her reaction would be. At first, the brunette was completely silent. But when she noticed their stares, her face heated up and she cupped her cheeks.

"Wh—What is it?"

"What do you think, Uraraka?" broached Ashido. "He's a bit plain-looking but there's a lot to admire. He's an amazing strategist, never gives up, and is incredibly kind." With each word, Uraraka floated higher and higher until she touched the ceiling. "And… she's floating."

"A—Ashido," said Uraraka, "Deku-kun and I are just friends…"

Kayama sighed and stood up. "I'll get her down."

"Ooh, Shouji's next!" said Hagakure. "If there was anyone in class I'd date, it'd be him." The others waited patiently for an explanation. "Well, I mean, he's not pretty boy attractive but there's a certain manliness to him. The way his hair and mask cover most of his face brings a mysterious air to him too. He's also super protective of his friends!"

"True," Ashido nodded, thinking back to USJ. "He instantly covered me and Sero when that mist guy transported everyone."

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin and looked up. "I remember Midoriya-kun telling me that he tried really hard to save Tokoyami at the training camp too. I believe he said that Shouji-kun made a really cool line about not being the type of person to leave behind his friends."

"Okay, yeah, I see why you find him attractive," Ashido giggled. "I thought you were going to say that he's… big."

"Ashido, oh my gosh!" Hagakure squealed.

Jirou turned the page, not wanting to hear anymore. "Let's move on!"

They went through the guys' good points and bad points. They agreed that Koda was sweet but it was possible that he just triggered a maternal instinct in them. Tsuyu admitted to thinking that Tokoyami was cute although when she drew comparisons to him and pigeons fed by old ladies, they figured she was thinking of a different cute. And while Sero was nice and fun, he needed to think more before speaking.

"I still haven't forgiven him for that poop joke," said Jirou.

"It wasn't even directed at you," Yaoyorozu stated.

The last page was Mineta. Cons: Mineta. Pros: Good grades, a friend(?). Everyone nodded along in understanding as they closed the binder. But as soon as they thought they were done with the topic, Ashido gasped so loudly, it might've ruptured their eardrums.

"Satou!" she said. "I wrote this before we moved into the dorms and now I realize that he's actually the best choice for boyfriend material!" The others were clearly confounded and need clarification so Ashido lowered her voice as if she was about to divulge a big secret to them. "Think about it… he only ever bakes cakes, cookies, and brownies… for you."

Kayama and Tsuyu still didn't understand the appeal. But the other girls started drooling, their mouths hanging open in entranced smiles.

"He's perfect," said Hagakure.

"No other guy can compare," Uraraka agreed.

"What kind of…," Kayama shook her head. "Okay, so does that mean Satou is the person you all like most?"

They hadn't realized that they were actually going to pick out a singular person to put on a pedestal so Kayama's comment caught them off guard. But once again, Ashido, was the first to react by shaking her head vigorously. "Hold on, person? Not guy? Because if it's a person, then it has to be Yaoyorozu! Smart, kind, gorgeous, rich, and strong, there's no one more flawless than she!"

"A—Ashido-san, that's not true at all," Yaoyorozu blushed.

"Why not?" Jirou chuckled. "I think you're perfect too."

"Well, what about you?" Yaoyorozu retorted. "You're beautiful and intellectual and so talented with music!"

"What does that matter?" Jirou replied. "You're good at everything!"

Tsuyu raised a hand. "I think Ochaco-chan is a princess. There's no one more adorable and I admire her greatly. My ideal partner is definitely her."

"Aw, Tsu-chan," Uraraka smiled, "but you're way prettier and cooler than I am! You're the most amazing person I know!"

"Don't forget Ashido!" Hagakure chimed in. "You're so strong and I love your dancing and you brighten up the room just by being in it!"

"That last part is describing you," Ashido shot back. "Everyone feels lighter and happier just talking to you!"

Kayama hadn't expected them all to start complimenting each other like they were in an argument to see who was better. Except, instead of advocating for themselves, they were just telling the person beside them that they were amazing. It wasn't long before the front desk called with a noise complaint from their neighbors so they finally settled down, having tired themselves out.

"Goodnight everyone," said Kayama.

Uraraka yawned and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Let's make tomorrow another great day, guys."

"Yeah…"

In the middle of night, Kayama awoke to a tapping sound outside the room. Stepping out, she could see the trees outside rustling because of strong winds and a branch was hitting the glass. She dismissed the noise as nothing more than that, so she turned back around to find a note on the door.

 _If you don't want the girls to get hurt, come alone to the roof of Skyward Complex. — Wingbeat_

Kayama swallowed a lump in her throat. The name belonged to the leader of a crime syndicate in Tokyo that kidnapped teenagers and children for ransom. The police and local heroes were trying their best to locate the group but it's been hopeless thus far. Since there was no evidence that the villains were very strong, none of the big shot heroes could be convinced to help out.

Looking back into the room, the girls were sleeping soundly. Kayama didn't want to wake them and who knew what was waiting for her at Skyward Complex. So she pocketed the note, changed into her hero gear which she packed just in case, and set off into the night. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

The girls awoke the next morning to find their teacher missing. Instead, they discovered a piece of paper in her place. In bold letters, it stated that Midnight was being held hostage and that they wanted them to bring one hundred million yen in exchange for her life. It also stated that if the police or their school was contacted, Midnight would be killed.

 _We know about Yaoyorozu Momo's Creation Quirk so don't say you can't bring the cash. See you then. — Wingbeat_

"I can't believe it, ribbit," said Tsuyu, "Sensei got captured?"

"What do we do?" Hagakure asked aloud. "Should we do what they say?"

Ashido dissolved the piece of paper in her hands. "No way! We should fight back!"

None of them wanted to comply with the criminal's request. But at the same time, how could they endanger their own teacher? But they didn't have much time since they were told to meet in just three and a half hours.

"Let's call room service," said Yaoyorozu. "And order a lot. I need to get to work on creating…"

"Yaomomo…"

—X—

The girls arrived with a briefcase onto the rooftop of an abandoned twenty story apartment building on a quiet street in Shinjuku. Midnight was bound in a rope, hanging from the side of the structure. In front was ten men, ranging from late teens to early thirties. They were bruised and had random tears in their clothing and the girls immediately recognized half of them as the harassers from the day before.

"It's pompadour guy," said Ashido.

"I have a name!" he snapped. "It's—!"

"Shut up." The man in front was obviously their leader, the one named Wingbeat. He was dressed in a business suit, rectangular glasses, and had chin-length red hair. As he stood up to greet their visitors, the girls saw that he was the only one uninjured. "I heard you girls gave my compatriots trouble yesterday." There was something unnerving about his smile. "First, I must apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Yaoyorozu frowned.

"Yes, we don't try to harm our victims," Wingbeat explained. "Rather, we search for spoiled brats with stylish clothing and fancy jewelry. That's how we discern that they come from money." He looked right at Yaoyorozu. "However, I must add that this is the first time someone interrupted us during our work. So while I ask for forgiveness in their rather crude demeanor, I also see this as a chance."

Ashido took a step forward, held back by Tsuyu. "To make big bucks with us, is that it?"

"You guys are horrible!" Hagakure added.

"Perhaps," Wingbeat chuckled before holding out a hand. "Yaoyorozu, was it? I believe you have the money?"

Yaoyorozu held up the briefcase and unlocked it. Turning it around to face the criminals, she presented the money inside. Wingbeat then asked that she walk over to them slowly and drop the briefcase in front of them so that they could make sure all the cash was there. The entourage had to stay back and watch.

"What about Midnight?" asked Uraraka.

"We'll let her go as soon as we ascertain that our demands have been met," Wingbeat replied coolly.

Midnight struggled in her bindings, trying to break free. She had given the group a lot of trouble with her whip and her high-heeled kicks but they overwhelmed her in numbers. Her Quirk had been useless too since they all wore gas masks with oxygen tanks to filter out her somniferous aroma. Now she'd gotten her students entangled in this mess.

Yaoyorozu followed the instructions carefully, stopping just two steps away from the gang. She pulled out the key and unlocked the briefcase once more. Wingbeat's followers were getting excited with the prospect of getting their hands on the money but their leader was suspicious.

"Wait," he said, causing Yaoyorozu to freeze. "You got that key out of your pocket but you never put it in there in the first place." Ashido swore under her breath and the goons looked perplexed. "I'm going to have to ask you to open it facing you."

Yaoyorozu visibly grimaced as she did as she was told. But just as she opened it, she let it go and there was a flash of white light.

"Flashbangs!" Wingbeat yelped. "Drop Midnight!"

The guys that were supposed to be handling the pro hero were suddenly smacked out of the way but they couldn't see what hit them. When they were all concerned with the possible trap inside of the briefcase, Hagakure had stripped behind the other girls and went around the group. With phenomenal speed and finesse, she was able to beat back the enemies. Yaoyorozu also ran forward, ready to help.

"Let's get them!" Ashido roared.

Wingbeat could see the other four rushing towards him. His goons were getting smacked around by a metal bo staff created by Yaoyorozu. So he swung his arm outwards, generating a blade of wind that cut the rope and Midnight started plummeting towards the concrete.

"Sensei!"

Ashido slid across the rooftop, making it to the edge and falling forward. She hooked her hands into Midnight's underarms and hung with her ankles being the only things keeping them from death. The others tried to get there to assist but they were blocked off by their opponents. Yaoyorozu and Hagakure were taking on nine goons while the remaining three stared down the boss.

"His Quirk must allow him to create wind blades," said Jirou. "If we're not careful, he might knock us right off the building."

Uraraka and Tsuyu had the best chance of pulling up their comrades. But when they rushed forward, their enemy pushed them back. Even when they dodged a punch or a kick, a blast of wind that would follow still hit them full-on, causing them to tumble in the opposite direction.

Hagakure couldn't be seen by the guys and they were clearly badly trained fighters to begin with. But they revealed that they were each armed with handguns and switchblades. If she and Yaoyorozu were to lose their guard for even a second, they might be done for, considering they were surrounded on all sides.

"Ashido, let me go," said Midnight. "My life isn't as important as yours."

"Don't be stupid," Ashido grunted. "That's my job!"

"We're going to be heroes, ribbit," said Tsuyu. "How can we just abandon you?"

Uraraka nodded from beside her. "Sensei, you're asking us to do the impossible."

"For once, I will have to ignore my teacher's instructions," Yaoyorozu stated.

Hagakure locked her arms in front of her. "So punish us however you want after this."

"We'll definitely save you!" Jirou called out. "You just have to give us permission…"

All six girls shouted in unison. "To do whatever it takes to win!"

Midnight felt involuntary tears spring from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and falling several stories to the ground. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Girls! You have my permission to do anything to win! Even if it means property damage!"

Ashido grinned before letting go of the edge. They both started falling but the girl wrapped an arm around the hero before secreting acid from her free hand. She slammed it down onto the brick wall, melting it little by little underneath her fingertips and gradually slowing down their descent. It was an extremely risky move. One misstep and they'd be dead, but Ashido managed to keep them both safe with incredible precision and control.

Up above, Yaoyorozu slammed her hands onto the ground after feeling a body press onto her back. She knew Hagakure was hanging on. The goons fired a bunch of bullets at them but they took off like a rocket. Yaoyorozu had created long poles from the palms of her hands, propelling them skywards. Once they were high enough, Hagakure tore off the other girl's sleeves to expose her skin and bombs were dropped.

"Holy crap!" pompadour guy screeched.

Wingbeat felt the explosion from behind him. But he couldn't turn around because Tsuyu appeared in front of him, hopping in every direction to avoid getting hit. Thanks to Uraraka's Quirk, she was much lighter so she was ever faster than usual.

"Don't think you've won!" Wingbeat snapped. "I'll just target the other two!"

Jirou plugged into the ground and sent a pulse running through, reducing a large part of the rooftop to rubble. Wingbeat was shocked to see a bunch of rock float upwards. Together, Tsuyu and Jirou used their extended body parts to whip all the stones towards Wingbeat who had to wildly swing his arms around to defend himself.

Distractions kept happening one right after the other. He didn't even notice until Uraraka was right in front of him that he picked the wrong fight as he was pinned to the ground and handcuffed in five seconds flat. The handcuffs had been made by Yaoyorozu long before they got there since this was, after all, a part of their plan.

"Damn it," Wingbeat groaned.

In less than a minute since telling them to go wild, the girls caused a ton of destruction but they also won the battle. Midnight couldn't believe her eyes as the other five came downstairs with the villains in tow, linked and cuffed together. The students smiled widely when they saw their teacher freed and okay.

The police showed up because of the chaos and after hearing the full story, they were more than happy to finally take Wingbeat and his allies into custody. This time, they were going to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. After giving their individual testimonies, they were out of time to do anything else in Tokyo since they had to catch their train soon. But they had their fill of excitement already.

—X—

The girls gathered in the train, in the same arrangement as last time. They made sure they had all their belongings and their souvenirs as they talked about their weekend. It was mostly telling each other just how amazing they were in the fight and how much fun they at least had on the first day. But the entire time, Kayama was silent.

"Kayama-san," said Yaoyorozu. "Are you okay?"

The hero leaned back into her seat. "To tell the truth, not completely."

"Well, tell us what's wrong," Jirou offered. "We'll listen to you."

Kayama took a look around all the patient faces. "The whole point of me coming along with you girls this weekend was to make sure you wouldn't run into trouble. I was supposed to keep you all safe. That's my duty as both a pro hero and your teacher. Yet… I got captured and all of you had to come save me. I was thinking… that I should resign—."

"You can't do that!" all the girls shouted at once.

Kayama jumped back, hitting the window pane with the back of her head. "Oh, uh, well, it was just a thought…"

"Kayama-san," said Yaoyorozu. "You're a wonderful hero and teacher."

Kayama had wondered about that. If these girls had asked any other teacher like Aizawa or Present Mic or even Thirteen to be their chaperone, this might not have happened. Their Quirks weren't as easily avoidable as her own. They probably could've taken down Wingbeat and his crew without inadvertently involving the students.

"Let me give you girls a quick history lesson right now," said Kayama. For once, Ashido and Hagakure didn't groan at the sound of that. "Have you noticed that for every one heroine, there are maybe two or even three male heroes?"

Tsuyu nodded. "We _are_ in a class of fourteen guys and six girls, ribbit."

"In Shizuoka too," Jirou muttered, "I think Mount Lady's debut coincided with two men and zero other girls."

"Right," said Kayama, "can anyone tell me why?"

They all had an idea of the reason but it wasn't one they liked to think about. There was an outdated concept from before the dawn of heroes that considered woman to be inferior to men. They were physically less adept and fighting was supposedly more of a masculine thing.

"When heroes first started showing up," said Yaoyorozu, "women had to work twice as hard in order to get recognition in the profession. If they did something wrong or made a mistake, the entire gender would be ridiculed under the statement, 'girls shouldn't be heroes' so girls that wanted to enter the career were deterred by the constant shaming."

"As usual, Yaoyorozu, you're correct," Kayama nodded.

Even though the mindset had generally died down with time, some of it remained. There were parents that would tell their daughters to become nurses or caretakers rather than enter a male-dominated profession. So the class A girls felt lucky to have mothers and fathers to support them in their dreams. Some even pushed their daughters in that direction.

"The first heroine of Japan," said Kayama, "who was it?"

"You mean the Ultimate Hero: Femme Fatale," said Jirou. "I've heard a lot about her."

"Anyone know why she chose that name?"

Once again, it was Yaoyorozu who answered. "In an interview, she said it was because she wanted her femininity to be out in the open even if her Quirk was all about brute strength. She premised it with 'Ultimate' because she planned on making it to the very top. She never actually reached number one hero but she inspired a lot of girls all across Japan."

"And continues to," said Kayama, "I was one of those girls."

When the girls thought about it, there were hardly any women in the top ten most popular heroes. If they were to name just one, the first to come to mind was Ryukyu who was ranked number nine. And the only reason she wasn't ten was because All Might had to retire so all the heroes moved up a rank.

"But I'm nothing like Femme Fatale," Kayama sighed, placing her chin in her hand. "The majority of my fans are men and they only like me because of my sex appeal. But I don't want to hide the real me…" The room went dark for a moment as she made a sinister smile and licked her lips, "the sadist."

The girls glanced at each other before leaning in closer. Simultaneously, they stated, "That's not true at all, sensei!"

"Well, not the sadist part," Jirou clarified. "You really do inspire girls."

Uraraka nodded furiously. "The six of us are all examples."

Kayama laughed though there was no humor in it. "That's very sweet of you but…"

"We're not just saying it," Ashido interjected. "Do you have any idea how enthralled I was by your debut? You took down a bunch of thugs by yourself! Even in your tiny outfit, you stood so confidently and triumphantly over their defeated bodies! I wanted to be just as brave and cool as you when I grew up!"

"Me too!" Hagakure nodded. "It's not easy running around in my minimal gear but you give me the confidence!"

Yaoyorozu could also relate in that aspect. "Midnight-sensei, you're one of the greatest heroines we know."

"Also," said Uraraka, "we'll be sure to change the way things are right now." She gripped the air in a show of resolution and might. "By the time you retire, we'll inspire so many girls that we'll be the ones outnumbering the men two to one!"

"We should make a more realistic goal, ribbit," Tsuyu remarked.

"Like making an even number of male and female heroes," Jirou chuckled.

Kayama was tearing up all again from their comments. She was starting to feel silly, crying twice in just one day and all because of these girls. Now that she thought about it, class A was proving again and again that they were going to do everything in order to surpass the current top heroes. Of course, class B was intent on not falling behind so the seven girls there were going to do their damndest as well.

Kayama's arms flew out to either side and she managed to envelop them all into a giant hug. "I have no doubt that you'll all be able to accomplish that." They all started laughing together. "I look forward to seeing the next generation of heroines!"

"Okay," Ashido giggled, "let's take one more picture!"

"To heroines!" Uraraka cheered.

The other smiled brightly and raised their fists or made peace signs to the camera. "To heroines!"


End file.
